


But You Don't Have A Clue

by asllapiscu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, M/M, any other characters are just barely mentioned, by that i mean he's just vibing in the corner of the ball lol, hubert being ''creepy'', i wanted more snarky linhardt but he just wanted to dance with hubert can you believe it, mentions of caspar/ashe, playful banter, slight mention of f!byleth/edelgard, two ball fics?? one day after another??? it be like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: The reason Hubert's at the ball? To keep an eye on everything, making sure the plans behind the scenes go smoothly.The reason Linhardt's at the ball? Caspar dragged him.But Linhardt notices the "strange shadow" lurking in the background, and decides to have some fun. Surprisingly enough, Hubert is willing to take the bait, just this once.(commission for junsazanami@twt !!)
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	But You Don't Have A Clue

**Author's Note:**

> busting out my commissions one! after! another! what can I say
> 
> tysm Pidge for commissioning me!! This piece was way more fun than I anticipated and I love any excuse to write Hubert ehehe
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Balls are nothing a _waste_ of time. Hubert is only stalking around the shadows of the spinning students, keeping an observant eye on the entire spectacle of it all. Let these young fools fall into the trap of simplicity and carelessness, anyway. At the end of all this, it'll be none of his concern.

He will say this of the ball, though: it makes for a _perfect_ diversion.

Lady Edelgard's plans are coming to fruition, at a faster pace than he anticipated. But what can he say? He is not surprised in the slightest. Lady Edelgard has shown her ability and tenacity time and again. Hubert can't help but smirk at the thought. He nearly feels like a proud older brother -

But he knows his _true_ place. He is, and always will be, Lady Edelgard's right hand. To akin himself as a brother is a thought he perishes as soon as it appears. It is, after all, as it should be.

If it aids her, he will do anything and everything.

Even attending this farce of an event.

  
  
  
  


Linhardt, on the other hand, could care less about the ball, about his nobility - all of it. He'd much rather be back in his room, continuing his research. What a waste of time this whole thing is. The only reason he's _really_ here is because of Caspar.

His poor friend. Head over heels for the archer from the Blue Lions house. They apparently found a cat together, and Caspar won't stop talking his ear off about it. It's very endearing - when Linhardt isn't sleeping, that is.

He notices Caspar looking around anxiously, fidgeting where he stands. This is so sad. Linhardt would sigh, but the _effort_ that would take. Instead, he sees Ashe at a far off corner, seemingly in conversation with the Duscur fellow that follows the heir of Fargheus around like a loyal dog. He's almost as bad as Hubert, that one.

In fact… Linhardt now catches notice of a shadowy figure, lurking around like a ghost. _Of course_ he is. Hubert, whether he wants to admit it or not, has a flair for the dramatic. Who slips through the shadows of a _ball?_ Linhardt finally sighs, placing a hand on Caspar's shoulder.

"Caspar, Ashe is over there," Linhardt points over to where the archer stands with Dedue. Linhardt can feel Caspar nearly vibrating under his touch. Oh dear Goddess. "Go talk to him. I have something I need to look into."

"Wait, are you _leaving_ me?"

"Yes. I just said I need to look into something. You'll be fine, Caspar. Or maybe not. I can't say for sure." Caspar frowns at his friend and Linhardt shakes his head. He should try a different approach. "What? I thought the great and strong Caspar could handle talking to a _boy."_

That does it. Just as Linhardt says it, he sees a fire in Caspar's eyes as he yells and pumps a fist into the air. Linhardt isn't really tuning in anymore to Caspar's shouts of self motivation as he wanders off to where he last saw Hubert.

  
  
  
  


Hubert decides to take up to a corner, watching the festivities from the outside. Ridiculous. It's all ridiculous. Lady Edelgard seems to be enjoying herself though, dancing with the professor. They complement each other well enough. But if she were to hurt Lady Edelgard in any way…

Well, for now, the professor poses no threat. Hubert smiles slightly at them.

Until he feels a presence. His eyes quickly turn to the source of movement, and is surprised to find Linhardt standing beside him. But what surprises him most is that Linhardt seems to have been here for just a moment longer than Hubert had noticed.

What a waste of talent and potential, that von Hevring is. If he could really put his efforts towards the empire and not his confounded "research"...

"Being a creepy shadow as always, are we?" Linhardt finally speaks up, and Hubert raises his brow at him.

"I am merely doing my job, von Hevring."

"Hmm, I suppose so. You don't seem like the dancing type."

Hubert nearly scoffs at the statement. This prompts the _smallest_ spark of curiosity from the other male. Of course it does. Linhardt doesn't actually know when to leave well enough alone if his curiosity is involved.

"Don't," Hubert begins, not letting Linhardt even open his mouth. He pouts at Hubert, and - if he had to be _completely_ honest - found it rather amusing.

"You don't know what I was going to say."

"You were going to question the reaction I made after your meager suggestion of me being 'not the dancing type.' Was that it?"

"Yes," Linhardt doesn't seem the least bit surprised nor impressed that Hubert nailed it on the head. Of course he isn't. Facts are facts to him, and what Hubert said _was_ so. "I'm guessing then you _do_ know how to dance."

"It was, as my father put it, a necessary lesson for any von Vestra. I believe the opposite."

"Because you follow Edelgard's every beck and call."

"As is my duty."

"So dull," Linhardt yawns and Hubert has to resist the growing irritation gnawing at him. This behavior is nothing new of the von Hevring, but that doesn't make it any less tolerable. "You should put some of that dancing to use tonight. Really rebel against your father."

Now _that_ catches Hubert's attention.

"Explain."

"Your father insisted you learn ballroom dancing as a von Vestra. But right now, you're not a von Vestra - you're Edelgard's retainer. All you've done tonight is creepily watch her dance with the professor."

"I'm failing to see your point."

"My point is," Linhardt turns to fully face Hubert now, extending a hand as he (barely) bows. Hubert raises a brow. "Would you care to dance? In spiteful rebellion against your father?"

Hubert could almost laugh. _Almost._ Linhardt, the most wasted potential in their entire house (next to that bullheaded Ferdinand), is asking _Hubert_ for a _dance._ In what world was he living in? How propitious. 

Hubert smirks.

"Very well," Hubert responds as he takes Linhardt's hand. He leads them both to the dance floor, and decides to take the lead. Already Hubert can feel Linhardt's lack of commitment even to his own proposal. How ridiculous. 

"Hmm, it would seem you're right after all, Hubert," Linhardt says, his voice dripping with exhaustion and his hold on Hubert loose. It nearly annoys him - but what did he expect? For Linhardt to suddenly spring to life and outdo him in dance?

No, definitely not.

"Is that right," Hubert’s answer is as noncommittal as their dance. But at that, Linhardt actually smiles - _smiles!_ \- and suddenly tightens his hold on Hubert.

 _Wait._

"Perhaps coming to the ball wasn't the worst idea after all," Hubert barely hears Linhardt mutter to himself. Hubert is about to question him, but Linhardt places his head on Hubert's shoulder and feels _heavier._

Oh good _lord,_ he's falling asleep in the middle of the _dance._

"Linhardt," Hubert hisses, but the von Herving shushes him instantly, waving a lazy hand to his face. The hand falls back around Hubert's shoulder and Linhardt sighs - _with content._

Is… Is Linhardt actually _enjoying_ this? Did Hubert get tricked into this? Was it really a trick if Hubert really agreed to it?

Their tempo is slow and deliberate, and feeling Linhardt's warmth against him is actually… _comfortable._ What a terrible thought. This whole thing is terrible.

The worst of it all? Hubert's _enjoying_ himself. How wretched.

The song stops, and Hubert takes himself and Linhardt to the side. The other male seems half asleep, and now Hubert sighs at the dilemma before him. He looks around the ballroom and spots Edelgard, who's eyeing him curiously. Of course she saw. But that's not what matters at the moment. He beckons her over.

  
  
  
  


When Linhardt awakes next, music playing softly in his ears, he realizes he's still at the ball. How long was he asleep? When did he fall asleep? Guess the ball _was_ pretty uneventful thus far, then.

He stretches his arms and accidentally bumps one onto the person besides him, seeing Caspar. Ah.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," he teases, smiling as brightly as ever. Linhardt rubs his eyes and yawns, mumbling out a similar greeting. "Edelgard said to watch over you as you slept. She and Hubert had to leave early to take care of some stuff with the professor."

"Huh?" Linhardt is slightly confused, until he remembers his dream.

Was it a dream?

“I can’t believe you danced with Hubert! I thought you hated the guy! Or,” Caspar gasps, readying a fist. “Did he trick you into it?! Did he trap you?! I’ll get him - ”

Linhardt lets Caspar go off on his mini tangent as he sits there, letting what his friend said sink in. He did dance with Hubert. It wasn’t a dream.

A small smile creeps up on his face.

“So, Caspar,” Linhardt interrupts his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. It settles him down quickly enough. “How was your dance with Ashe?”

Caspar instantly flushes, and all talk of threatening Hubert is thrown out the window as Caspar rambles on about the archer. Linhardt only half listens, as he gently remembers the feeling of holding onto Hubert.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twt @/mythxl !! tysm for reading <3


End file.
